Une nouvelle chez les Get Backers
by Ptite Lili
Summary: Et si une fille venait s'immiscer dans la vie de nos deux Get Backers favoris ?


Auteur : Ptite Lili

Disclaimer : Les personnages des Get Backers ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Aurélia.

Notes : c'est ma première fic à être publiée. Soyez indulgents mais donnez votre avis quand même.

**Une nouvelle chez les Get Backers**

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi ! râla Amano Ginji.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer toi, soupira son ami Mido Ban en garant sa fidèle coccinelle près du Honky Tonk. Et on a toujours pas de quoi payer.

- Dis Ban-chan, tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'en sortir ? reprit le blond sur le ton enfantin qu'il utilisait souvent.

Ban le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre en mentant :

- Bien sûr ! On va bien finir par trouver un boulot bien payé…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester optimiste pour son ami, qui paraissait si naïf et fragile. Pourtant Ginji cachait aussi une grande force, il était le redoutable Empereur de la Foudre et savait envoyer éclairs et boules de plasma. Ban, bien que du même âge, c'est-à-dire 18 ans, était bien plus réfléchi et réaliste voire trop réaliste parfois. Il sortit de la voiture et regarda son compagnon se ruer à l'intérieur du bar, en secouant la tête.

Il changera jamais celui-là.

Bonjour Ginji, l'accueillit gentiment Natsumi.

Salut. Tu pourrais me préparer un truc à avaler ? Je meurs de faim.

Dis donc, tu as de quoi payer cette fois ? intervint Paul, le patron du café.

Et non on n'a toujours pas de mission, répondit Ban en fermant la porte derrière lui. Et on n'a même pas vu Heaven depuis des semaines.

Bon je vous fait encore crédit cette fois, mais c'est la dernière.

Chouette merci ! s'exclama Ginji en suivant des yeux Natsumi lui ramenant une assiette remplie de nourriture.

Il avala le tout à une vitesse surprenante. Les trois autres avaient l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Ban s'assit au bar et but tranquillement son café crème. Son regard se posa sur l'affiche qu'ils avaient posée sur la porte quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas suffi à ramener des clients. Ils en avaient pourtant placardé d'autres dans la ville. Et ce temps de chien n'arrangeait rien. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

Ca va pas Ban-chan ? s'inquiéta Ginji en arrêtant net sa fourchette à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Si, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua le brun en mentant encore une fois.

Il nota quand même que Ginji était capable de s'occuper plus de lui que de satisfaire son estomac et il sourit intérieurement. Mais l'inquiétude reprit vite le dessus. Pour ne pas sombrer dans le noir, il se leva et sortit. Ginji haussa les épaules mais ne bougea pas. Il savait que son ami était plus solitaire et aimait réfléchir dans le calme.

Ban s'arrêta machinalement devant leur affiche et la lut. Il connaissait chacun des mots par cœur. Soudain, il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un déchiffrant l'affiche à côté de lui. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la lisait car il s'en désintéressa vite pour essayer d'apercevoir l'intérieur du bar. Il hésitait. Enfin il prit une décision et s'adressa à Ban qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Excusez-moi, j'ai vu que vous lisiez aussi l'affiche. Vous les connaissez ?

Oui, répondit prudemment Ban sans s'étendre davantage pour tester la motivation de cet hypothétique futur client.

Ils sont bien ?

Oui bien sûr. En réalité, je me présente : je suis Mido Ban, l'un des Get Backers. Venez-en discuter, et vous prendrez votre décision.

Euh… oui, vous avez raison, murmura l'homme comme pour lui-même.

Suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Ban, sans faire attention à Ginji, précéda l'homme jusqu'à sa table préférée dans le coin opposé à l'entrée. Ginji lut sur le visage de son équipier qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un client, et bondit sur ses pieds pour les suivre. Natsumi prépara de nouveaux cafés et leur apporta. Ban laissa l'homme prendre son temps et décider lui-même de la façon de commencer. Mais comme il n'y arrivait pas, il décida de l'aider.

Voici Amano Ginji. Nous sommes récupérateurs. Dites-nous ce que vous avez perdu.

Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider. Il s'agit de ma fille.

Votre fille ? répéta Ginji en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Ban sentit une affaire louche. Ils avaient déjà recherché des filles et ça c'était toujours plus ou moins révélé une catastrophe. La première fois, ils avaient été la chercher parmi les Yakusas et elle n'avait pas voulu revenir vers son père. Suivant son âge, si la fille était partie et ne donnait pas de nouvelles, ça pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir, avec des récupérateurs ou non.

Oui ma fille. Elle s'appelle Aurélia et a 18 ans.

18 ans. Exactement comme nous, s'enthousiasma Ginji avant de se prendre un coup de poing de Ban.

Depuis quand a-t-elle disparu ?

Trois mois, répondit l'homme avec une grimace de souffrance.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle veut revenir ? reprit Ban toujours suspicieux.

Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. En fait, je l'ai aperçue il y a une semaine et elle m'a semblé si malheureuse.

C'est un peu mince, comme élément.

Attends Ban, que s'est-il passé la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue ? intervint Ginji se sentant concerné par le problème.

Elle est partie toute l'après-midi avec son petit ami et n'est jamais…

Revenue… conclut Ginji.

Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il l'a emmenée et la retient.

Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

C'est un voyou, Raïko je crois, on en entend beaucoup parler depuis.

Je vois très bien de qui vous voulez parler, affirma Ban en commençant à voir un élément sérieux pouvant les lancer à la poursuite de la fille en question.

Je ne sais rien de plus, avoua l'homme impuissant.

Alors, qu'est-ce t'en penses Ban-chan ? Moi j'ai bien envie de tenter le coup.

Oui, on va faire notre possible. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur ce mec, et s'il a votre fille ce n'est certainement pas pour son bien à elle.

Ainsi Ban avait pris sa décision. Si le voyou avait bien enlevé la fille, la mission serait facile : un combat et ils ramèneraient la jeune fille à son père et seraient payés pour ça. Il avait déjà une idée de l'endroit où l'individu se trouvait. Il se leva et discuta de derniers détails pouvant les aider à reconnaître leur cible. L'homme, soulagé, partit, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

Bon je crois qu'on a du boulot, dit Ginji gaiement.

Oui, et pour une fois ça devrait être facile, confirma Ban.

On y va ?

Ils se mirent en route. La pluie avait cessé mais tout était trempé. Ginji suivait son compagnon sans poser de question, il savait que si Ban avait dit qu'il avait une idée de l'endroit où aller, il lui en ferait part en temps voulu. Ban s'installa au volant de sa voiture et Ginji prit place à ses côtés. Il parcoururent quelques kilomètres et abandonnèrent la voiture en lisière de la forêt. Ils continuèrent à pied dans la forêt. Il y régnait un silence pesant, laissant présager l'attente d'actions décisives. Ban se demandait si ce serait si facile que ça. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fille qui s'enfuirait avec son petit ami et qui serait attirée par un bad boy. Il suffisait de lire le journal pour en trouver une liste impressionnante. Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées par la voix de Ginji.

Ban, tu entends ça ?

Quoi ? dit-il durement, persuadé qu'il avait simplement entendu le vent dans les arbres ou simplement un petit animal.

On dirait quelqu'un qui pleure.

Tu as raison, s'adoucit aussitôt le brun en s'immobilisant.

Tous les sens en alerte, les deux garçons tentèrent de localiser l'origine de ce bruit. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi à se mettre d'accord, ils avancèrent en silence pour entrevoir la source de ce son. C'était une jeune fille qui leur tournait le dos. Ils apercevaient juste une forme recroquevillée avec de longs cheveux bruns. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils restèrent plantés là. Devant avoir senti les regards fixés sur elle, elle se leva vivement et se retourna. Ses yeux se durcirent immédiatement et prirent un éclat familier pour Ban. Il ne sut pas s'expliquer pourquoi il avait déjà vu une telle lueur et où il l'avait vue.

Attends, tu es Aurélia, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginji doucement.

Non Ginji, tais-toi, hurla Ban et lui assénant un coup.

En effet, la fille s'enfuit en courant et disparut rapidement. Ginji prit son aspect de petit garçon en pleurs. Il n'avait pas agi intentionnellement.

Excuse-moi Ban-chan, pleurnicha Ginji, j'ai encore tout fait rater.

C'est rien, ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'autre. On est les Get Backers, on ne va pas abandonner et la rattraper.

Moi je veux bien, mais elle connaît mieux les lieux que nous…

Ils coururent tous les deux dans la même direction que la fille précédemment mais s'arrêtèrent bientôt, à bout de souffle, et totalement perdus.

Quel dommage que Shido ne soit pas là ! soupira Ginji.

Ouais pour une fois le dresseur de singes nous aurait été utile, approuva Ban. On va continuer par là.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant une longue demi-heure, tournant en rond.

Ce n'est pas possible qu'une gamine nous échappe quand même, râla Ban.

D'après son père elle n'est pas plus gamine que nous, osa Ginji. En plus je la trouve jolie moi.

Ouais elle est pas mal, convint l'autre, mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle n'est pas toute seule.

Ban…

Quoi encore ?

Je sens une odeur familière. Je suis sûr qu'on n'est pas loin.

Le brun huma l'air mais mit un certain temps à reconnaître le parfum dont parlait le blondinet. Ils se dirigèrent donc, en suivant l'odeur. Peu à peu, ils se firent de plus en plus discrets et aperçurent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Où étais-tu passée ? grogna le jeune homme, faisant face à la fille.

J'étais pas loin, mais j'ai vu deux fouineurs et ils connaissaient mon nom.

Comment ils le pourraient ? hurla-t-il de rage en la frappant.

Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher tandis que les Get Backers, bien cachés dans un arbre, serraient les poings. Le doute que Ban avait sur la possibilité qu'elle ne veuille pas les suivre s'envola. Elle ne pouvait désirer rester avec un type pareil qui la maltraitait. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle encore là ? Il ne fit rien et ordonna par signe à son copain de faire de même. Il voulait en savoir plus avant d'agir.

Ton père les aurait engagés pour te retrouver alors ! reprit le voyou en levant une nouvelle fois la main sur elle mais elle esquiva. Reste-là, sinon il va t'arriver des ennuis et n'oublie pas que je peux obtenir tout ce que je veux de toi.

Les deux Get Backers froncèrent les sourcils à cause de cette remarque. Ils avaient la très nette impression que la situation allait mal tourner. C'est pourquoi ils sautèrent au pied de leur perchoir et passèrent à l'action. Néanmoins ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait alors se passer.

Raïko, ce sont eux, s'écria Aurélia.

Tiens donc Mido Ban. Quelle joie de te retrouver ! ricana le dénommé Raïko.

Ainsi c'était bien toi. Tu es encore pire qu'avant, oser enlever une jeune fille…

Si tu la connaissais plus en détails, tu ne parlerais pas de fille mais de femme. Et qui te parles d'enlèvement, elle est là de son plein gré, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

La « chérie » ne répondit pas. Elle croisa le regard des deux Get Backers, puis ses yeux se durcirent comme ils avaient déjà pu le voir quelques instants plus tôt. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ginji semblait désemparé devant cette situation et Ban ne lâchait pas son ennemi du regard. Ils s'étaient déjà affrontés dans le passé et l'autre avait réussi à lui tendre un piège. Cette fois il était bien décidé à gagner et il ramènerait cette fille à son père de gré ou de force. Son expression à lui aussi se durcit et il se mit en garde. Raïko en face sourit.

Ma puce, je te laisse le blondinet et moi je m'occupe de mon vieil ami.

Mais non, c'était pas sensé se passer comme ça ! affirma Ginji en secouant la tête.

Aurélia s'était positionnée en face de lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur mais ressentait plutôt de l'égarement. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car elle forma une boule d'énergie avec sa main.

Ban, regarde ! articula-t-il en esquivant.

Le manque du chan après son prénom laissait présager que c'était important. Il cessa donc un instant d'observer son adversaire pour s'intéresser à la jeune fille. Il comprit aussitôt où il avait vu cette lueur familière : dans les yeux de Ginji en Empereur de la Foudre. Ainsi, le combat opposerait deux adeptes de la foudre. Voilà qui promettait d'être explosif. Cependant il jugea très vite qu'elle ne devait pas être bien forte à côté de Ginji, mais il se trompait.

Elle examinait toujours son adversaire attendant qu'il dévoile un point faible, formant des boules d'énergie et les envoyant de plus en plus vite. Celui-ci réagit enfin et en attrapa au vol, sans aucun dommage.

Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme en évitant encore une rafale.

Pourquoi ça ? Parce que je suis une fille ?

Oui, et parce que je suis venu te chercher. Allez, quoi ! Sois gentille, arrête, on est là pour te sauver.

Me sauver ?

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus mais dans son esprit elle sentait confusément qu'il disait la vérité et qu'elle ne devrait pas se battre contre lui. Mais l'influence de Raïko sur elle était si forte. Elle ne parvenait pas à lutter contre et poursuivit ses attaques. S'être dérobée une fois à la volonté de son compagnon lui avait déjà coûté beaucoup de force mentale. Ginji face à elle ne cessait plus d'éviter ou de contrer les tentatives. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal.

Ban, quant à lui, s'intéressait uniquement à son combat, accordant une totale confiance en son ami. Il tenta toute une série de coups dont un seul parvint à destination. Son adversaire était fort et rapide bien qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier. Le plus impressionnant était sa maîtrise de l'art du combat et son agilité. A cet égard, ils étaient presque pareils tous les deux.

Mido, si ton ami ne se contente que d'esquiver, il va finir par perdre… Ma puce, mets la gomme et fais-le sortir de cette posture défensive.

Ban je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Ah ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il venait de capter une boule particulièrement énergétique.

Bats-toi, blesse-la, on pourra la ramener plus facilement. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas trop t'aider.

Bien, tu l'auras voulu, répondit Ginji en s'adressant à la fille.

Ils combattirent farouchement quelques minutes, absorbant chacun les attaques de l'autre, de sorte que les deux se fatiguaient sans jamais vraiment blesser. Avec un curieux synchronisme, ils élaborèrent chacun une puissante frappe qui produisit une énorme explosion les projetant chacun une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Même les deux autres combattants furent touchés par la déflagration.

Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Ban en se relevant.

Elle est forte ma chérie non ! ricana Raïko. C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée.


End file.
